I've got one
by veniece
Summary: Ren just lost at the Shaman King tournament. He cant cope with the pain until some girl, Nisky Kawaisa, meets him. Is love in the air? Find out in this fic...Contains OC
1. And the winner is

Chapter 1 –And the Winner Is…

Ok before you read this, you should know that I have OC characters in this.

It was the end of the Shaman King tournament. Ren was up against Yoh in the last match. Quite obviously the green haired one lost and the latter had won. Anna went to congratulate Yoh for being the new Shaman King, and started planning their wedding. Yoh was dizzy from the constant shaking of his body due to Horo, who was shaking him back and forth, saying "Woah! You won!" over and over again.

Ren went to shake Yoh's hand.

"Nice fight, Yoh." Started Ren, and he stuck out his hand. Yoh grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Thanks! You did pretty well too!" replied Yoh. Though Ren was happy for his friend, he felt really bad that he lost. Ren slumped down on the bench, and sighed the deepest sigh ever.

"Hey nice fight!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" said Ren and he looked behind him and saw an uncommon figure. It was a girl, about his age with long brown hair. She had blue eyes that you could stare into forever. Ren was at awe.

"Um, do I know you?" asked Ren.

She giggled. "No, Im Nisky Kawaisa, nice too meet you." And she stuck out her hand and waited for a response. Ren obliged and shook his new friend's hand. Nisky secretly liked Ren she admired his determination and seriousness. She first saw him at the first Shaman King fight…

**Flash Back**

Silva had just announced that Ren would be fighting Horo in the first match. He was determined to win.

Ren walked up to the recently announced challenge. Horo lazily walked to Ren's opposite side of the ring. (Hey this is my fic, so if I say there is a ring, there is!) Everyone gathered around the ring. Nisky sat on top of a branch on a nearby tree.

"First one out of the ring wins!" said Silva, just before the go. "Go!" (see?)

Ren ordered Baston, his ghost-friend to block and wait, until he gave him the order to attack. He had a plan. Horo kept throwing punches and hits at him, but every punch and hit was blocked. Eventually, Horo got tired and stopped to take a breath.

"Now!" screamed Ren, and Baston understood. In one quick blow, Horo flew right out of the ring. Everyone cheered and Nisky's heart skipped a beat, she admired Ren from afar. Ren walked to Horo and pulled him up from the ground.

"Hey, next time less offense more defense. Sorry I beat you." Said Ren comfortingly

"Hey man, no problem. I was getting tired of this anyway." Said Horo and he went off crying in the distance. Nisky was too busy admiring Ren that she did not notice that Horo was crying. She got off her branch-chair and went to talk to Victoria, her best friend. Victoria is English, just like Ren. She has black hair and green eyes. Practically the same age as Nisky, only older.

"He's so…cute!" cried Nisky practically screaming in Victoria's ear.

"Who? The bloke with the green hair and yellow eyes?" whispered Victoria, a bit too pessimistic for her own good.

"Yes!" screamed Nisky again

"Quit screaming in my ear!" screamed Victoria angrily.

"Whoops, sorry Victoria!" said Nisky and she smiled sweetly. Victoria just rolled her eyes.

**End Flash Back**

Ren did not know this girl. To him, she seemed quite nice and beautiful. Ren smiled his "I'm a cool guy" smile and said "Hey. I'm Tao Ren, nice to meet you too." and went on walking to his friends.

Then he stopped, "Hey why don't you join me? We're going to celebrate Yoh's victory," said Ren, hoping his friend would oblige.

She smiled and said "Sure, why not? It'll be fun!"

Inner Ren: "Yes!"


	2. An award winning achievement

Chapter 2 -An award winning achievement.

* * *

Ren walked up to Yoh, with Nisky right beside him. He waved his hand at Yoh, and Yoh waved back, then he stopped when he noticed the girl beside him. When Ren was near enough, Horo grabbed him and whispered in his ear saying, "Hey man, there's a girl beside you!" Ren blushed and whispered back "Hey, I'm not as dense as you. I can see that!" 

"Um, yeah. Everyone, this is my new friend, Nisky Kawaisa."said Ren, feeling embarrassed for he brought a friend, a friend who just happened to be a girl. Yoh, Lyserg, Ryu, and Manta were secretly laughing at Ren and giving the "Ooooh Ren's got a girl friend!" look. The girls, except Nisky were all "Ugh. Boys."

Ren rolled his eyes until they met Nisky's. They saw each other looked away, and blushed.

The way to Yoh's house was pretty quiet, except when Horo would stop and whisper to everyone's ear (except Ren's and Nisky's) teasing things about Ren, then they would giggle.

At Yoh's house everybody was eating sashimi and udon, made by Anna. Yoh was hastily eating the meal that Anna had just made. Manta, Anna and everyone else just stared at Yoh as he stuffed everything edible in front of him.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Nisky

"He's always like that." Replied Ren and he quietly placed some food on his mouth. Nisky saw him, so she did the same.

"Hello everybody! Look what I've brought!" said Ryu as he kicked the door open, holding a box of sake. He passed a bottle to everyone including Nisky.

Nisky opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Ren said, "He's also always like that." Nisky nodded, and Ren ate another piece.

After drinking the sake most of them were drunk. Manta, Ryu, Yoh, Horo and Lyserg were all singing "99 bottles of beer on the wall" even though it wasn't beer.

"Oh! Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety nine bottles of beer!"

Nisky, Ren, Anna, Pirika, and Tamao covered their ears in pain.

"Come on let's get out of here." Said Ren feeling that he doesn't want to leave her there with those drunks, he wanted to leave anyway.

"Ok."

"You take one down and pass it around..."

Ren and Nisky waved to Anna and signaled her that they were about to leave. Anna understood.

Well I know Ren is supposed to be this dark character. Well, in the next chapter you'll find out why he isn't that much of a dark guy. BTW, see the little GO button down there? Click it. It'll make this girl so happy.


	3. Bye Ren!

Chapter 3 –An unexpected event

Ren stood up from his mat and lent his hand, to pull Nisky off her seat. Nisky grabbed his hand which gave her goose bumps all around. Ren opened the door, like a gentleman and they both exited the noisy house.

On the way home they were pretty much quiet, it was kinda chilly because it was a bit late. It was 12:00 in the morning, and they weren't that tired. Nisky just kept starring at her hand, in amazement that Ren touched her. Ren was just looking at the ground walking home, sometimes glancing at Nisky as her hair blew in the wind. His yellow green scarf, and long brown coat swayed in the wind keeping him warm; but Nisky felt cold. She was wearing a white tank top, sneakers and slightly grass-stained jeans. She shivered. Ren noticed her shiver, so lent her his scarf and over-sized coat. Nisky smiled and said "Thank you". Though the scarf and coat didn't help much, she still felt warm, on the inside. Ren smiled back. Ren walked her home, since she was wearing his coat and scarf.

The moon was full, giving them a romantic surrounding. The stars shone brightly adding to the enchanting allure. The street lights were on, indicating that it was late. It was around 12:00 midnight; everyone was probably in their houses. Nobody else was around, just Ren and Nisky, walking down the road. The wind was cold and chilly making Nisky's hair blow softly with the wind. Ren's yellow chamois scarf blew in the wind as well. Nothing much exciting happened, so the walk home was quiet. Nisky was starring at her hand thinking that time has stopped for the both of them for Ren; her crush had just held her hand. Ren was starring at the ground and sometimes, just sometimes, was glancing at Nisky as her sapphire eyes sparkled in the light, and as her brown hair softly blew in the wind. He felt confused, what was this feeling that he had?

Shiver. Nisky shivered as the wind blew on her delicate skin. She wasn't wearing anything for the cold weather, just a white tank top embroidered with flower patterns exposing her navel, slightly grass-stained sneakers and denim hipsters that were acid stained. Ren saw her shiver and handed her his coat and scarf.

"Here, you need it more than I do." He said and he looked away, for he was blushing.

"Thank you." Came a soft reply, she was very shy and took the coat and jacket. The coat and scarf made her feel warm, not just on the outside but in the inside as well.

"Well this is my stop. I've got to go now. It was nice to finally meet you."

"What do you mean by 'finally'?"

Nisky blushed and said "Good bye Tao Ren!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran into the house, still blushing. Ren was overwhelmed. He held his cheek, his warm cheek, and continued his walk home.


	4. My sister gave me a chore

Chapter 4 –Head over Heels, Over A Bet

Note "word" means talking 'word' means thinking. Just to make sure you'll understand it.

Ren looked up at the stars as he walked home. 'The stars are shining bright tonight…'he thought. Then they started forming a picture, a picture of her. Ren rubbed his eyes and looked again only to see the normal stars again.

'Why do I feel like this? What is this strange feeling?' he thought, for he had no emotions of this kind to any of his friends.

'She's just a friend. A really pretty one, but still just a friend.'

"Master, are you alright?" asked his Shaman, Baston.

"Oh. Baston, I didn't see you there. Yes, I'm fine."

"She really looks pretty you know, you can't deny that."

"Yes, I know. But what is this feeling? I feel strange around her. It's like, when you're freezing, but when you're around her, you start to melt. I feel as though time stops when we are together."

"I see, and is this feeling a good one?"

"I don't know. I feel shy, yet brave; happy, yet confused. I don't know what to think! When she smiles it's like…wow…and you have this at home feeling that you can tell her everything."

"I think she likes you."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Well, I caught her a few times, glancing at you. And she blushes when you look at her. And she has been staring at her hand ever since you touched it."

"I see, well I think I'd better ask advice from a girl. Thank you, Baston"

"No problem."

Ren entered the Tao Mansion. It was quiet, for her sister is at boarding school for the week, and his uncle was dead. He got up to the third floor, brushed his teeth and went to bed. He couldn't sleep much, because his head was filled with pictures of her. Though eventually, he slept.

**In his dream…**

_It was a snowy morning that day. Ren got up from lying on the snow. He saw his friends waving to him, so he went to join them. He ran, and then stopped. He saw a figure skating away on the cold ice. It was Nisky. The girl was wearing a light white dress, layered with flowing satin clothing, with her hair in a bun. She waved at him, and he waved back. She stopped her ballet on ice, and went to talk to Ren. _

"_It's time to wake up." She said._

"_Huh? What Nisky?" _

"_WAKE UP!" screamed Nisky._

**End dream**

Ren awoke only to see Horo, shaking him back and forth yelling "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Oh! I'm up! I'm up!" said Ren and he brushed off Horo's hands and scratched his eyes.

"Hey, you were talking in your sleep, were you dreaming of Nisky?"

"Mind your own business! And what do you care if I was dreaming of her!"

"Hey man, sorry." Horo said then he stared into space.

"It's ok. No problem, but why are you in my house?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Your sister told me to tell you to bring her, her seal cards. She needs some extra ones now."

"Ugh. Sisters. Well, no point in wasting time. Care to join me? I don't want to be the only guy at an all girl boarding school."

"The ONLY guy? Wow! Lucky! Sure! I'll come with you! Wait…no wait I can't Pirika told me to go grocery shopping for her. Sorry, looks like you're on your own."

"What about Yoh? Manta? Ryu? Lyserg? Anybody?"

"Ryu is busy hanging with his gang. Manta is finishing his latest project for school. Lyserg is I dunno, and Yoh is planning his wedding with Anna."

"Oh I see. Well, looks like I'm the only one."

"Dude, how can you see that as a bad thing? The only guy at an ALL GIRL boarding school!"

"I'm shy around girls who I don't know. I don't want to be admired. They just swoon over my English accent, and I'm really bothered by this!"

"Oh really now? Well then, I dare you to get a girl friend!"

"Why would I participate in such a humiliating task?"

"Loser will be the winner's personal slave for the entire month!"

"No way."

"Come on! Unless you're chicken! Bawk buwk bukbukbukbuk bawk!"

"Tao Ren is no chicken! You're on!" Ren got mad at the chicken comment, making him mad makes him do c-r-a-z-y things!


End file.
